FaceOff
by ice-meets-fire
Summary: Cold faces stood opposing each other. Emotionless, other then the spark of hate apparent in each others’ eyes. But then there was that saying, ‘There’s a thin line between love and hate.’Review? Please?


A/N: I'd just like to say that this is a one-shot… it appears that I am incapable of writing anything other than one-shots at the moment… and this ficlet is also dedicated to Joy… seeing as to how I came up with this story when she asked me to write a action fic… just to let you know, I cannot write a fic which is purely action/adventure so I'm mixing in romance… I just hope that it doesn't turn out too messily…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in anyway. (no matter how much I wish)

**Face-off**

**By: ice-meets-fire**

"Kill me." The both of them said it softly, in unison, it was almost inaudible.

Cold faces stood opposing each other. Emotionless, other then the spark of hate apparent in each others' eyes. But then there was that saying, 'There's a thin line between love and hate.'

Wands raised at each other. Not a single quiver from either. Yet neither would hesitate in finishing the other off.

"You're already so close, why stop? Finish the job. You know you want to." Malice laced and lined in his words.

"Why don't you?" Her cold retort came.

They asked these questions, as if expecting an answer. But in truth they both knew the reason. You just didn't kill your significant other. It just wasn't done.

Their attention was solely intent on each other. The rest of the battle field disintegrated, curses flying, people falling dead all around them. Yet they couldn't careless about it.

They both knew who would be the victor in the final battle, good always triumphed over evil, yet there was a certain satisfaction with evil taking as many people with it as it could.

Both knew that when they came out of the war, their family and friends would either be gone or at the very least, changed. Some even dead, but they didn't care. They couldn't care about the war surrounding them, when one was waging between them, deep in their hearts, minds and souls.

"Why? Why did you do it? I thought you changed—" Her voice was somewhat of a desperate plea.

A cruel laughter rose from him.

"How typical of you _Granger_, always assuming you've done some good in the world, well guess what? This would be one black mark on your perfect reputation." Bitterness dripping from his voice.

"What could ever make you think that you changed me at all? Darling, you were nothing more than a fling. A toy. Something to free me from my boredom. A conquest. You meant nothing to me. Get that into your thick head. And I thought you were the cleverest witch of the school. Looks like I over estimated you, pathetic Gryffindor." The coldness reached his eyes, pooling depths leading her straight to hell.

(A/N: sorry for the lousy name-calling, I'm trying to keep it PG.)

Her broken heart felt nothing; it was already too far gone to feel anything other than coldness.

"You say that like that's a bad thing. Don't flatter yourself _Malfoy_, you weren't that nice to be with either, it's no wonder why none of your other girlfriends stuck as long as me. I was so stupid to see into what we had and think that it actually meant something." She smirked as she said this, no longer sad and broken, it was a wonder that she was still fighting for good.

"I just wan—no I need to know, why did you keep it up? Why not play me and drop me? Wait, why did you even try so hard in the first place? You once claimed that you liked me, well we all know that was a lie, so what I want to know before you kill me is why." Her arm was tiring, but she kept it steady, not wanting to show any apparent weakness.

He sniggered.

"I thought that would be obvious, Gryffindor princess." He used his pet name for her offhandedly.

"You were the one girl I could not have, the only one who refused my advances, a challenge."

"So you wanted me because I was something to be conquered, the forbidden fruit, wonderful explanation, Slytherin prince, now answer my other question."

She dare mock him?

"Perhaps I found your body rather pleasing, keeping you was very… entertaining, shall we say?"

She grit her teeth, that was low, degrading and unsurprisingly… a lie.

She knew full well why he didn't drop her after he had so called "conquered" her. He fell in love with her. Simple yet complicated.

The truth would have been pure and simple but it would have brought about both their deaths. And survival was essential to both of them.

Yet the irony was that they were standing in front of each other, a death curse not far from their lips. They both knew that both of them would be dead before the rising of the sun the following day. But pride and hate stood in their way of dying in each other's arms.

"Impedimetia!"

One curse broke the illusion and snapped them back to reality. And it came from behind Draco.

"Protego! Pertrificus totalus!" Hermione screamed.

"Avada Kedevra" voiced Draco.

A green flash of light was sent in Hermione's direction and Hermione instinctively closed her eyes, waiting for the curse to kill her.

An eternity passed before she realised the curse was not meant for her. She spun around and saw a dead Death Eater fallen on the ground.

She caught Draco's eyes and immediately understood. Should they die that night, it would be in the hands of each other. They lifted their wands and together said the curse to end it all.

"Avada Kedevra"

A green flash of light enshrouded them.

Just before the both of them fell, Draco said something. And in that last moment, Hermione's heart felt warmth once again.

"I lied."

A/N: So? How was it? The ending sounded a tiny little bit like The Return of Hope but I couldn't help it… it sounded too good! So... review anybody? Pretty please... im sorry for the character death, but... it sounded right...

Here's a thank you in advance for reviewing people! oh and thanks for reviewing my other one-shots too... im just using this to thank everybody who ever reviewed for anyone of my fics! Love you all! I hope you enjoyed reading my fics!


End file.
